Untold Consequences
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: GrowUp,fall in love,raise a family,thats what happened when you grow up.Thats what Kagome believed,but then,curiosity is a dangerous thing at 9 years old.How will Kagome fair, when her childish delusion is thrown into chaos.Bakugan/InuYasha Kagome/Shun
1. Broken Delusions – Part 1

_**Untold Consequences**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – Growing up, falling in love, raising a family...it happened all in that order...that was what happened when you grew up. Well, that's what Kagome had once believed, but then...curiosity can be a very dangerous thing at nine years old. How will Kagome fair, when her childish delusion is thrown into chaos.**_

_**Anime – InuYasha/Bakugan**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Shun**_

_**Genre – Romance /Sort of an Alternate Universe / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Medium Language)**_

_**Broken Delusions – Part 1**_

**-x-x-x-**

_There are some people,_

_Who live in a dream world,_

_And there are some who face reality._

_Then there are those who turn one into the other._

**-x-x-x-**

She was small, so very small for her age. He adored the toddler sized 6 year old girl, his best friend. Yes, she was six, but she was a premature baby at birth so she was small for her age. He was a full head over her and only a year older.

He had known this petite girl since birth. He and his mom had been in the waiting room. No, he didn't remember it, only small talk between his mother and hers confirmed it. At that time, he lived with his single mother and grandfather, and his diminutive friend lived with her father, mother and grandfather. However close they all were though...changed shortly after that day..._three years later._

"_Shunny! Shunny, let's go play!" As he had been dubbed since prior years, Shunny turned from the book he was reading and stared into Cobalt blue eyes, the very eyes that had woken him up at 5 that morning because she heard 'strange noises'. This was his best friend, but she could get a bit irritating at times, like when he's tired, yes, she's especially annoying when he's tired, but what could he do._

_Shunny sat up and stretched, "Play what?" he asked._

"_...TAG!" She leaned forward till their foreheads were touching. Her wavy elbow length raven hair tickled his cheeks. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit at their closeness. She tapped him on the arm before running away. "You're it Shunny!" Her laugh was a melody to his ears, one that he would never tire of._

"_Right!" He got a determined look in his violet eyes, a fire burning bright within them as he took off after the childhood friend. His hair was almost the same length as hers, the same inky shade of black._

_They chased each other throughout the day, the suns tender rays caressing their cheeks. This game lasted relatively long when they finally grew tired. Normally they would go to Kagome's home and rest while eating fresh fruit and listening to her grandfather tell stories while her mother cared for her younger, now 3 year old brother Souta. Today however, they went to his home. He wanted to grab a few cards that he had found. Him and his friend from school had started a game with them and were making a bunch of rules for it._

"_Shunny, hurry up...hm?" A light creaking from upstairs drew her attention and she quietly scampered up the stairs towards the noise. "Shun!" She called out frightened but in a whisper none the less when he grabbed her hand suddenly. He moved a finger to his lips before silently walking to the room the sounds were coming from._

_The door was slightly ajar, light filling the dark hallway. He peaked in and his eyes widened at the sight. This...this was wrong. This wasn't what was supposed to be happening._

_Shun looked at the enthralled look in his innocent and naïve friend. A blush colored her cheeks, she didn't blink, or at least...she tried not to._

_Within the room was two adults in a lovers embrace. Those books he read were his mothers, so he knew about this kind of stuff. The...'Romance Novels' that she read were quite interesting to him. Though, he would be the first to admit, reading about it and witnessing it were two totally different things. What made this worse for him...was that the two lying in his mothers bed, were none other then his mother and her father..._

"_D ―" His hand wrapped swiftly over her lips. He backed away from the room that was filled with moans and pleas from his mother._

_He moved them both out of the house and made his way with her to the tree house that her father had helped them build two years back._

_He helped her up and watched her sit down in the corner trembling, her head in her hands._

"_Kagome..." He crawled over to her and took her hands in his, her head rising with the touch. He was taken aback. She wasn't crying, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes glassy. She fidgeted just a bit before looking away from him._

_He hadn't planned on doing anything, but he was stupid and curious now...he leaned forward and moved her face to face him. She had leaned back until her head hit the wall of the tree house. He stopped short, his breath caressing her lips._

"_S-Shun...Wha―"_

_The distance__ was closed and her fate...sealed. He should have seen it coming, what would have happened had he started this. Her family lineage told him what her mother would do. Yet, he was stupid and curious...so very stupid and so very curious._

_He maneuvered her so that she was lying with her back against the floor boards. The text of many romance novels running through his mind, a play by play of what to do next and...Of what was to come later._

_His fingers traced the hem of her shirt, tracing the skin beneath it so very carefully. Her hand moved to her lips the second he pulled away. His hands moved to the buttons of her shirt, and while she was momentarily stunned, he unbuttoned them. He was suddenly nervous about what he was doing and went to get off when her leg brushed against his own private parts. His eyes widened slightly._

_He knew about touching that area, he knew how and why it was so sensitive. He had learned a while back, so he was used to the hardening reaction to touch. He didn't pull back after that, he couldn't, his own sensibility was gone._

_Now, he clumsily removed his shirt and went to remove hers when her hands stopped him._

"_Kagome?"_

"_I-it's embarrassing."_

_The words were not normal to him, he had never said them in the past, but they came so naturally with all the Romance novels he had been reading._ "_What's to be embarrassed about? I promise, I'll be careful, it won't hurt." Such a foreign sentiment, words he thought he would never speak._

"_Careful? Won't hurt? Wha―" He cut her off and gently pried her hands from her top and continued removing it. Soft, gently and small touches merged as one, warming the girls body. Additional articles of clothes found there way with the shirts in a small pile._

'_I need to stop. We will get in so much trouble. WHY DID I START THIS!' He glanced at a pink nipple on her flat chest and nipped at it in aggravation. A cry came from her and out of concern he asked if she was alright._

"_Y-yes, I am, do that again...p-please Shun." His cheeks flushed at the request, but he conceded after a second. After that he tried to find more ways to get noises from her. That led his to her...'flower'...he remembered the men in the book licking there, so he did. The taste was unfamiliar and a little tangy, but not terrible. It tasted delicious compared to his mothers cooking._

_She started squirming and moaning at the touch. He moved back and lay down. "Kagome, come here." He watched her move over to him, her eyes staring in curiosity at his member that stood ready and erect. He pushed all the things delaying him to the back of his mind before helping her onto him and pushing her down carefully._

"_Ah! I-it hurts! SH-SHUN!" He pushed her down and stayed still for as long as he could until she hesitantly started moving by herself. Still going, he knew that it was over, not this moment but...something was telling him that he had lost something more then just his virginity that day. He felt her tighten around him and continued pushing her down on him, releasing all that he had inside of her._

"_Ahhh, Shun...y-you exploded!" Despite what he had just done, he laughed at the comment._

"_Yeah, sorry about that. It's alright though, it shouldn't do anything wrong."_

"_It felt really good Shun." She said more clearly now that she had caught her breath. He tried to ignore the twisting and churning of his gut and hugged her close to him._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_It was 2 months later that she was sent to live with her grandmother. They didn't tell him where to find her...they only glared and yelled at me. It was soon after that his mother was bedridden and hospitalized, soon after that...she died of a sickness and he moved into his grandfathers' compound with his grandfather. It was his entire fault that she left, apparently, that is what they said._

_So now..._All he had left of her was a picture of a petite 6 year old and him as a 7 year old hugging the other playfully.

"_Kagome..."_ His voice danced a timeless dance with the wisps of wind, leaves twirling along the ground.

"Shun..." He turned to see Dan leaning against his doorway. Dan had met Kagome, maybe three times before she left, so he was surprised when Dan asked about her earlier that day, bringing back the forgotten memories.

"What?"

Dan walked in closed and sat at the desk near the windowsill Shun sat on. "We are taking a trip to Alice's cousin's place in Osaka tomorrow, you game?"

"...I have nothing better to do."

"She likes you, you know."

"Yeah, I do."

"...I'm still not sure what happened between you and Kagome, but try and move on. This trip will do you good. Maybe you should give Alice a chance."

"I don't think I can. I have a nagging feeling inside that says she isn't the one I should be with."

"Is this the same nagging feeling that told you to punch me the day you and I first met?"

"...yes..."

"Then you shouldn't listen." Shun laughed at the serious look on Dan's face, both laughing at the memory.

"You'll have to trust this nagging feeling. I just...I can't be with Alice. I don't care for her like that." Dan sighed but nodded.

"I got it man. Maybe you'll find the one in Osaka." Dan laughed at the joke before leaving, shutting the door softly behind him.

"_Yeah, maybe..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be up soon! Please Read and Review! ^_^''**


	2. Broken Delusions – Part 2

_**Untold **__**Consequences**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – Growing up, falling in love, raising a family...it happened all in that order...that was what happened when you grew up. Well, that's what Kagome had once believed, but then...curiosity can be a very dangerous thing at nine years old. How will Kagome fair, when her childish delusion is thrown into chaos.**_

_**Anime – InuYasha/Bakugan**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Shun**_

_**Genre – Romance /Sort of an Alternate Universe / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Medium Language)**_

_**Broken Delusions – Part 2**_

**-x-x-x-**

_While we are free to choose our actions,_

_we are not free to choose the consequences,_

_of our actions."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Everyday was like an unfinished story, at least, her unfinished story. She could remember his warm touch, long silky black hair, violet eyes...yet, she wasn't sure if she should feel shame for this or not. The feelings had always been weird to her, she had only been 9 at the time; it's been 6 years since she was taken away from what she had at one time called her home. She used to live with her grandmother...but she died only 7 months after she moved in, leaving her alone. She hadn't told anyone, living off the money that she made working at her deceased grandmothers' shrine. The police had questioned her, and she told them her mother would be moving down to live with her, so they met with her mother, but even after saying she would be moving down, she stayed at there home...well...it wasn't really her home any more.

"I should have gone back the second I got the chance."

"Are you talking about your home or your boyfriend?" Kagome remained silent.

'_He was never my boyfriend...'_

"Kagome, love?"

"Huh?" She looked at her black dragon tailed friend. No, he didn't have an actual dragon tail...he was dressed as a dragon. "Sorry Miroku, I was dazing. Uh...why are you wearing that again?"

"I'll be performing in a play at Lilah's school."

"Wha...cool. Lucky, I'm stuck here all day."

"Well, you could skip ceremonies today. You are still a kid, 15 years old, you should still be playing in the streets and chasing skirts, getting scolded for watching porn, acting up in class and painting graffiti on the walls."

"Talking from experience or just giving examples." She asked with a deadpanned expression. Her eyes bore holes into his back when he turned away.

"Eh...how have you been today love?"

"Uh huh, I thought so, pervert!"

"That hurts..." He placed his hand over his heart in an overly dramatic pose.

Kagome rolled her eyes. This man was similar to _him_, though he was more perverted, his eyes a deep violet, his has hair...though not nearly as long, was the same jet black shade as the boy she remembered in her dreams every night. He was 21, his fiancé Sango was 19. It was the funniest sight to see him propose on ice. It was last Christmas, ages 20 and 19, he took her ice skating and as he got on one knee, he slipped and fell face forward. Though, after the laughter died down, she said yes.

'_He never could skate, but Sango loves to skate.'_

"Hey, I'm going to be late, where is the little scoundrel."

"Lilah!" Kagome called out.

Kagome cringed at the sound of a chair falling backwards onto the hard wood ground. "I'm coming! Wait, Wait, Wait!" Out came a little girl, long black hair in straight silky locks fell to the middle of her back, her eyes the very cause of her name, bright lilac eyes full of innocence. The one thing Kagome lost that she would preserve in her daughter until _she_ was ready. Kagome wasn't her mother, but she knew that her daughter _would_ get the life that she never had. Kagome smiled.

"You got your homework?"

"Yep! It's here," She pointed at her dark purple backpack.

"Alright then, be good."

"_How is coloring considered homework?"_

Kagome bopped Miroku in the head with the handle of the broom she was using. "Go, walk my daughter to school in your...dragon outfit...I hope that came with a head piece or some kind."

"Not with me, it's already at the school, but it's cool."

"You mean your fine with everyone seeing you in that?"

"Of course not," He pulled a brown paper bag out with two holes and pulled it over his head.

"I'm not sure who I should feel pity for more. My daughter who has to be seen with you, or you who has to be seen in _that_."

"Haha..."

"Have fun you two, don't...trip down the stairs..." She watched him nervously as they made their way down the mountain of steps.

"...Oh, he's going to be my death." She continued sweeping, her thoughts soon found there way back to the past.

"_Shun! Shun, I don't want to go back!" Shun looked at her, he was dressed after their...well, she didn't know what to call it. Dream, perhaps...it felt like one...at the time...until realization hit them and she woke up from that so called dream._

"_I know Kagome; I don't want you to go home either, but..."_

"_...mmm" She buried her face in his shirt, his arms wound tightly around her still naked form._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't think Kagome. I'll take the blame; maybe...I don't know...maybe your mother will let it be."_

"_Maybe pigs will fly."_

"_Eh, I can throw a pig pretty far...if it goes long enough, it will look like its flying."_

"_...doesn't count."_

"_Yeah, I figured as much."_

_She sighed and pushed away, dressing in her clothes before he hugged her one last time. She went home, telling him goodbye, she had to tell her mother of what she did._

_Walking home was no fun; normal laughter, skipping and gazing around the scenery was far from her mind. She stepped inside and saw her mom and dad laughing, they smiled when she came in, her brother was walking around the coffee table over and over again, trying to get the kitten they had, Buyo._

"_Mom...I did something...I shouldn't have."_

"_Uh, what are you talking about?" Her mother asked, her father stared at her curiously._

"_Me and Shun, we saw daddy and Shun's mommy doing naughty things...then we did them too..." She could see both parents eyes widen; her mother looked between her husband and her daughter, not sure who to start yelling at first. She decided her daughter would take the blunt of the anger; her husband would be dealt with when both kids were in their beds asleep._

"_Kagome! What were you thinking, doing something...its...how far did you go!"_

"_Uh...I...don't know...he exploded inside me..."_

_Her mother and father, despite the situation had to hold back their own amusement at the situation._

"_We will be seeing the doctor now! You," She pointed to her husband, "Stay with Souta, I'll be back to deal with you!" Her mother stormed out of the kitchen to get her jacket._

"_Daddy, is it really that bad?"_

_-Sigh-_

"_...for both of us, yes. Mommy and Daddy won't be staying together much longer. I'm worried about you though sweetie,"_

"_I can take care of myself daddy, but will I be aloud to see Shun again?"_

"_I don't think so, not anytime soon, no. But one day, maybe you and Shun will meet, I'm sure of it."_

"_I hope s―ah!"_

"_Come on! You aren't talking to either Shun or Daddy any longer!"_

"_But mama!" Kagome felt her mother pull her out of the house, her father angrily chasing after, not going too far since Souta was in the house still._

"_Stay away!" Her mother said coldly. She pushed Kagome into the back seat and climbed into the front before pulling out of the drive way and going to the hospital. Her cold stare looked at Kagome through the mirror. Kagome fidgeted every few minutes._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_She hated hospitals, doctors too. She waited with her angry mother as her doctor came out with papers._

"_Your daughter was telling the truth, she participated in sexual activities with her young friend. I think it would be smart to bring her back in another week to check if she may be pregnant."_

"_No need, she will be leaving to live with her grandmother, thank you doctor." Her mother left without another word, pulling her daughter with her._

"_Disgusting child!" She said coldly._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_The next morning her bags were packed, she hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep with her father and mother yelling, she was surprised Souta hadn't woken up._

"_Daddy," She cried, tears spilling from her eyes._

"_Hush sweetie, you'll be okay, I promise, I'll come find you someday, okay." She nodded as her father left with his own bags. Kagome was once again pushed into a car, her bags thrown in next to her. It took off and her mother didn't even watch her go. She had given her enough money to pay the taxi driver but she didn't think she'd have much left after._

"_So kid, what made your mom so angry?"_

"_...I wonder...myself."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Her grandmother had been kind, really sweet actually. She took her to the hospital near them, and when she found that Kagome was pregnant, she hadn't yelled, or cried, she sat down with her and explained. Kagome started doing online courses since she couldn't go to school. She had gotten many different things for babies, no matter the sex, she would worry about pink and blue later, though, personally, blue, green and purple were her favorite colors. During the months she read many books on __pregnancy__, she was happy, but missed Shun. She was going to ask her grandmother about seeing him when she got home from the library one day, but...plans change._

"_GRANDMA!" Kagome ran to her grandmother's side, she lay on the cold wood floor motionless, her heart started beating erratically. She called 110 and the police were on their way over immediately. She found out that day that her grandmother had suffered from a heart attack. It was a month later that she died. Kagome had just gotten through talking to her mother who confirmed that the police had talked with her, but she said she wasn't coming. So Kagome was going to walk home when it started raining. She leaned up against a stone wall, a hand placed on her growing belly. Tears fell from her eyes as the facts of reality came crashing down on her._

'_I'm alone, all alone. I have a baby on the way...but no way to care for it.'_

"_Well...hello there." Kagome jumped and looked up, her eyes blurred with her tears and the help of the cold rain. A boy stood before her,_

"_...Hi..."_

"_You're pregnant."_

"_You're blunt." Kagome replied blandly to his happily spoken comment. He held his hand out and she turned her head away._

"_Come now, I wasn't trying to be mean. It's just, if you stay outside in this rain, you won't just cause harm to yourself, but your unborn child too."_

"_Ah!" He pulled her up and under his umbrella._

"_I'll take you home; mom will get you cleaned up."_

"_Th-thank you, uh...what do I call you?"_

"_Miroku, it's a pleasure __fair lady__."_

"_Oh...uh, I'm Kagome."_

_He smiled before walking back the way she had come from, "So what were you doing in the rain?"_

"_I...I was going to go home! Well...it's not my home anymore. Mom made me leave, sent me to my grandmothers, but she passed away last week."_

"_Oh, I see, I'm sorry for your loss."_

"_It's alright, I'll be fine. I just have to stay strong, it's hard though."_

"_Who is taking care of you now?"_

"_I am, just me."_

"_What! That's not very fair!"_

"_Life never is. Or so I've learned. I didn't get to tell him."_

"_The guy who..."_

"_Uh huh, he was a year older then me. He'll be turning 11 in 2 more months."_

"_How far along are you?"_

"_7 months."_

"_I see, so...the baby and he will have close birthdays."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Babies are born within 9 months,"_

"_How do you know all of this?"_

"_My mom is a nurse; she used to be a pediatrician. Uh, children's doctor if you didn't know."_

"_I'm a child, of course I know! I've had to go a few times."_

"_Oh, of course, were here by the way."_

"_Ah, you live at a temple!"_

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_No, ironic. I live at a shrine."_

"_Haha, I see, come along," Kagome smiled and followed him inside. His mother had been very kind, cleaned her up and gave her new clothes._

"_So, you are 29?"_

"_Yes, I was 16 when I got pregnant. My mother literally chased me out of the house. Let me help you with this Kagome, I want to."_

"_But, you barely know me, and you have already done a lot."_

"_Pish posh!"_

'_Pish posh?' Kagome glanced at the now laughing Miroku._

"_Oh hush Miroku, look, I will not take no as an answer, in fact, it isn't even a choice. You will stay here tonight; we'll take you home tomorrow." Kagome smiled, hugging the woman gratefully as she did._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Two months later, she was lying in a hospital with a nurse giving her breathing instructions. Miroku had told her he would be there with her, his mom too. He held her hand through the entire ordeal, his mom helping with the child's delivery. It was pure bliss when she heard the cry from the newborn. The doctor cleaned her off and handed her a bundle in a pink blanket. Kagome mumbled something._

"_What was that?" Miroku asked._

"_I said, I don't like...pink..." He laughed at her and smiled._

"_Well, too bad, you have a pink baby, in a pink blanket, grow to like it." His mother popped him on the back of the head._

"_The pink of the baby will fade; she's just upset after being squeezed out of Kagome's―"_

"_MOM! I don't want to know." Miroku said loudly, his face red at the mention. Both Kagome and his mother laughed._

"_Lilah Kazami Higurashi."_

"_Kazami...is that his last name?" Miroku asked._

"_Mm, it is."_

"_I like it, her eyes are beautiful, Lilac, hence the name right?"_

"_Hence the name..." Kagome smiled at the baby girl, her eyes started to drop and Miroku chuckled, sitting next to her as she fell asleep with the baby held firmly in her arms._

"It seems like it's been forever since that day."

"Hey Kags!" Kagome finished sweeping and turned to see her orange haired friend, his hair in a high ponytail, his green eyes sparkling playfully.

"Hey Shippou!"

"Guess what I saw!"

"A walking stuffed dragon with a paper bag head?"

"Uh, yeah, with Lilah. Who was it? I couldn't stop laughing long enough to ask."

"Miroku, he's putting on a play at her school."

"That makes since, so hey, I was going to bring my cousin and her friends to the ceremony later today...well, if they get here in time."

"Cousin? Oh! That's right, you told me about that yesterday. Alright then, are you going to help with the set up and preparations?"

"Of course, fire expert here! So, we are doing the Izanagi and Izanami Ceremony right."

"Yep. Lilah wants to be a waitress, so I got her a little waitress cosplay dress."

"Ah,"

"And didn't Sango tell you to stop messing with fire? You're 15, same as me, you are going to hurt your self."

"No I'm not, I'll be fine."

"Right, we should get preparations started then."

He nodded and left to get the needed equipment. Kagome did the same, preparing outfits for when the actors and actresses arrived.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Wah, haha, starts getting interesting in the next chapter! Read and Review, please and sankyu!**


	3. The Start of a New Story

_**Untold **__**Consequences**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911) Akuma-Chibi

_**Summary – Growing up, falling in love, raising a family...it happened all in that order...that was what happened when you grew up. Well, that's what Kagome had once believed, but then...curiosity can be a very dangerous thing at nine years old. How will Kagome fair, when her childish delusion is thrown into chaos.**_

_**Anime – InuYasha/Bakugan**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Shun**_

_**Genre – Romance /Sort of an Alternate Universe / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Medium Language)**_

_**The Start of a New Story**_

**-x-x-x-**

_A consistent soul believes in destiny,_

_A capricious soul believes in chance._

**-x-x-x-**

Shun avoided Alice as often as he could, trying his best not to lead her on or make her believe that there was something there that he knew for sure was nonexistent.

"Hey, Shun!"

He turned to Runo, his sea haired color friend who sat next to him in the back seat. The group had taken two vehicles, and Runo had tried had to push him into the same vehicle with Alice, but Dan had _smoothly_ averted an upcoming argument between him and her by placing his arms over Shun's shoulders and guided him to the car he and Runo would be in. That left Alice in the other vehicle with Marucho and Julie. "Hm?"

"Look, I don't know what is going on between you and Alice, but she thinks you don't like her!"

"...he kind of doesn't." Dan laughed, "You and her are trying to strap him to her, ball and chain. He doesn't want to be with her, and if you keep pushing him, he'll like both of you less."

Shun let Dan talk, seeing as how what he said was all true as of far.

"What would you know about it Dan! They are perfect together."

"No they aren't. You haven't seen the perfect match, and...you may never get that chance."

"Ha! We'll see; when we get there they'll spend some time together."

"What! Runo, lay off of him."

"Not until he gives Alice a chance."

"Runo, stop. I know she isn't right for me."

"...whatever."

Shun looked out the window as they grew closer to their destination._ 'Kagome...I wonder what she would look like...if she's changed at all...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt sudden warmth over her body and stood up suddenly, looking around; she walked up to the stairs that she stood atop of on her shrine. She watched multiple cars pass below and frowned, "That was weird."

"What was?"

She turned and laughed at Shippou who was trying to balance the oil orbs without dropping and breaking them.

"Help?"

"Yeah, I'll help." She grabbed a bunch of the glass orb and followed him to the stage that they had set up for the festival play. They started hanging them about and Shippou got started setting up the spark strings. "Hey, pyro! Don't burn my stage down; you know Lilah likes to play on this thing."

"Hehe, your mini cosplayer actress,"

"That she is."

_Cause shes watching wrestlin, creamin over tuff guys,  
Listenin to rap metal, turn tables in her eyes  
Its like a bad movie shes lookin thru me  
If you were me than youd be screamin someone shoot me  
As i fall miserably tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want  
Cuz shes the girl all ─_

"Hello?"

Kagome stared with wide eyes at what had just transpired. Shippou being on a ladder, his cell on the table next to it, he had practically tripped down the ladder and got stuck with one foot in the metal bars and now was upside down with his back to the ladder and his cell in his hands.

"Right, I'll see if I can get a ride and pick them up...kay, bye"

"Your guests here?"

"Yeah, they got a flat in one of the vehicles and I need to go get them."

"How far?"

"Actually, not too far."

"Sango will be here in a few─"

"What does he need?"

Shippou and Kagome laughed, "Hey Sango, think you could give me a ride?"

"Sure, but let's be quick. I was picking Lilah up─"

"I'll get her."

Sango looked to Kagome, "You sure?"

"Hehe, she's my daughter, Sango; I have no problem picking her up. I have to get something at the market anyways, so I'll get her and drop by there before coming back."

"...alright then." Sango left with Shippou and Kagome smiled.

"..." Kagome turned and followed farther behind them, sitting on the stone stairs that led to her shrine. "I wonder if Shun lives in the same place still. Maybe I should go see him; hehe...he'd be surprised to find I have a daughter, mortified to find she's his." She laughed, "I think for now I'll avoid that." She stood and started down the steps, making her way to the elementary.

"Kags,"

Kagome turned to see a boy with long silvery white hair up in a ponytail. "Sessh...what's up?"

"Dad asked me to drop by and help you out with the preparations; where are you heading?"

"Lilah's school to pick her up."

"I see,"

"How was school?"

"Same, Inuyasha is trying to start stuff with the student council again."

Kagome smiled; Sesshoumaru was eighteen, three years older than her, and two years older than his younger brother Inuyasha. She admitted, she had once had a crush on both brothers...but that was before she started to love them like her family. Sesshoumaru was one of the most protective of her friends. He also loved Lilah...as if she were his.

Kagome walked up to the school yard just as the bell started to ring. Kids came running out and Kagome laughed when Lilah came running out with another little girl, Rin. Both ran up to Kagome who had her legs suddenly enveloped in small arms.

"Hey, how was school?" She laughed out, crouching down to hug the two girls.

"We read a book today in class called When A Bug Went —"

Both girls glanced at the other with smiles, **"AAAACHHOOOOOOO~"**

Kagome laughed at their silly antics. "When a bug went Achoo~ huh?"

Lilah nodded as Kagome stood, taking her hand as Rin took Sesshoumaru's. She was Sesshoumaru's baby sister, and she adored her big brother.

"We also got a new teacher!" Rin said, "Mr. Onigumo!"

"I'd like to meet him," Sesshoumaru said,

Kagome nodded, "Yes, so would I."

They made their way to the market and Kagome picked up a pack of strawberry Ramune.

"**RAMUNE!"**

She smiled at the two girls; tonight was going to be fun, for everyone.

**-x-x-x-**

Shippou made his way up the steps with his cousin by his side. "So she's a little skittish when I use fire. I told her it was an accident, and it happened two years ago!"

"But Shippou, you burnt the shed behind her house down...I'd more than a little skittish,"

"You said we were going to a friends house? What's her name?"

"Hm?" Shippou turned to his cousin as he walked backwards up the steps. "Her name is Kagome."

Shun's head snapped up, and both he and Dan were next to Shippou in an instant.

"Kagome, you said that right?" Shun's head was spinning, the thought of something like this happening was something he never would have believed possible.

"Y-yes, I did. She lives in the shrine at the top of—"

Shun was gone, Alice stared after him with shock. She had never seen Shun so...active, so _excited_!

"WOOHOO! KAGOME!" Dan ran up the stairs and Shippou laughed.

"Small world," Sango said, "I wonder who they are to Kagome. Hell, it may not even be the same Kagome!"

"_**Is her last name Higurashi?"**_Shun called from the top of the stairs.

"Guess it is the same Kagome," Sango sighed, _**"Yes!"**_ She yelled back,

"What's with all of the yelling?"

The group turned and saw four standing behind them.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru! About time you got here. You have two guys waiting at the top for you."

"Two guys? Care to be specific?"

"..." Shippou glanced at Lilah and his eyes widened as he turned up the steps then back to her, "One looks like Lilah..."

Kagome's heart stopped, her eyes widening at the thought that maybe...maybe it was him.

'_Shun...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Guess you'll all have to wait till the next chapter to find out how they will react upon meeting, and how Shun will react to a certain little girl? How will Alice react to seeing the little girl?**


End file.
